


The story of college (Lams college au)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Draco the turtle plushee, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton goes to Kings College expecting to just work, work and work, get graduated etcetera. But noooo, an adorable midget obsessed with Turtles has to be his room mate.





	1. The one where he arrives

Alexander Hamilton looked down at the small slip of paper he had got from the office. It read **_Dorm: 12, roommate: John Laurens_** _._ Alex liked the way that name sounded  _John Laurens_... Alex walked through the campus of Kings College to find dorm 12. When he reached the room that had a 12 on it, he hesitated then brushed back a stray hair from his brown, scruffy ponytail back behind his ear and opened the door. 

The boy-John Laurens- was already unpacked and was spread put on his bed reading some book on... _turtles??!_ ____John looked up when Alexander came inside

WOW

He's cute

Wait-No what the HELL are you thinking?! 

"Hi, uh, John Laurens.. I mean I'm John" John had a nervous blush on both cheeks, which was so adorable!, and freckles splashed EVERY WHERE, like, every where every where. John's curly hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a turtle hair tie. He was wearing jeans and a t'shirt that read 'Save the turtles' with a chibi turtle on it. Alex shook John's suprisingly warm hand "Yu, Umm, Hi.. I'm Alexander, o-or Alex is fine" Alex mentally slapped himself  _so much for a good first impression_ but John didn't seem to mind "you talk fast" he commented, Alex blushed a little "I can slow if you want..." John smiled "No it's fine, I like it." There was an awkward silence then John waved towards the non-turtle-bombed part of the room "I guess you unpack there.." "O-oh yeah, I guess" The tension reminded Alex of the first time Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had met on the Hogwarts express. Alex smiled a little then face planted into his new bed which made John laugh. John's laugh seemed to light up the whole world and Alex loved it. 

If this was what college was like Alex could take it.

~(`~●~`)~

Alexander Hamilton was attempting to get to History class with a shit ton of papers when he slammed into a wall. Shit. there was laughter from the other side of the hall as Alex cursed "Idiot!" Called Thomas Jefferson, Who, by the way, Was wearing a stupid magneta shirt that looked so STUPID it looked redicules. He had a massive afro that also made Alex hate Jefferson more. "Says you!" Alex muttered but Jefferson caught it "At least I don't bang into walls" Alex cursed again, picked up his papers and kept walking. 

Alex managed to get to History class without passing out or anything, but as soon as he entered the classroom he got kicked out and told to go to the Hospital Wing for nursing a massive bruise on his forehead, "But sir," Alex protested to the teacher, George Washington, "I wouldn't miss History for anything!" At the back of the room Jefferson smirked at Alex who cursed for like the millionth time that day and looked away. "I'll escort him, sir" Came John's voice. Alex hadn't realized John was here too, the blushed  _John wants to escort me_ Alex thought  _that's so cute of him_   

"The hell happened to you?" John asked as soon as the two were out of earshot of the classroom. Alex kicked the wall before answering "I ran into a wall and Jefferson sucks" Alex grumbled "Ohh yeah Jefferson does suck" John confirmed, smiling sympathetically (omgthatssocutehelpme) then pulled out his phone and started tapping away, "Who are you texting?" Alex asked, ignoring the turtle charm hanging off of the phone "Actually it's Skype" John corrected "Who are you Skyping??" "Laf and Herc" " _who and who?!"_ "Oh they're my other friends, Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan" John explained, using his hands a lot as he talked "Oh...John can we go back to the dorm?" Alex asked after a while. John looked up from his phone and put it away "Why? You're hurt" John insisted "Nah, not really I- never mind jist can we go back?" Alex spoke really fast for no apparent reason. John looked curious as to why Alex cut himself of but turned towards Dorm 12 non the less. 

* * *

 


	2. Back stories and Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets Laf and Herc, reveals his bs and lams happens. Schuyler sisters arrive and stuff goes down.  
> °  
> •  
> °  
> •

One week later Alexander Hamilton had a definent crush. 

John Laurens 

And also a frenamy (however it's spelt) 

Aaron Burr. the guys had no opinions what so ever! Like, Aaron Burr thinks he's so great and mighty but also doesn't say anything at the same time. But then again..when he did have opinions they were ok. Alex was typing on his laptop that had a few stickers of turtles on it thanks to John. He was typing love stuff about John,  _He's so cute! The smile lights up the world and his freckles? Don't get me started .._ Alex was so sucked into his  ~~work~~ love writing that he didn't notice a certain Laurens creeping up behind him. 

**"What'cha writin' 'bout?"**

Alex jumped and grabbed the nearest thing in arms reach then threw it at John. He spin around on the swivel chair "Oh my god I'm sorry John!" Alex stared at John who jist stood back up laughing "I can't believe you threw Draco at me!" He choked out through laughs " _draco?"_ Alex watched John, uncertain "Yeah, that's what I named the Turtle plushee you threw at me" Alex kept staring and John laughed harder than ever "Haven't you  _watched_ Harry Potter?!" Alex had no clue what John was in about so he slowly shook his head, smiling. John took a few minutes to calm himself "Anyways I was thinking you could probably meet Laf and Herc now"

"Entrez!" Came a cheerful French voice. Alex, without realizing it, translated the French to 'Enter' or 'Come in'. John dragged Alex into a huge room that looked utterly disgraceful "It's so messy!" Was Alex's first reaction then he realized he'd said it out loud. The two people sitting in the middle of the floor laughed crazily. John too laughed and Alex smiled, "This is Lafayette- hang on lemme say it- Marie‑Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier marquis de Lafayette" John waved towards a tall dude with black, curly hair tied into a bun on top of his head who laughed harder "Yeah something like that, but just call me Laf" Laf smiled and waved "And this is Mr. Hot Pants" John waved towards the other guy. "Hey! It's Hercules- or Herc" Herc shook Alex's hand. Alex liked these guys already "Mr. Hot Pants" Alex muttered. "Lemme tell you something about our John here" Laf winked and John have him a look of LAF YOU BETTER FN NOT but Laf said "John is as straight as a rainbow, shy and hates crowds." "NO I'M NOT!" John protested bug Herc joined in "Yeah he's gay" 

After about half an hour of chatting Alex had 'Accidently' revealed his entire backstory.  
"Oh, shit Alex" John was staring at Alex like he barely knew him (well he didn't really but anyway-) Laf and Herc looked slightly dazed.   
"LUNCH TIME!" Alex dragged John out of the room towards the cafeteria.

~(~●~)~

Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens were in their dorm. John day dreaming about Alexander and Alex typing furiously on his laptop occasionally shooting John glances. Suddenly the door flew open and three females pranced in "ANGELICA!!" Angelica announced herself "ELIZAAA!!" Eliza did the same then- "And Peggy" The three sisters did a twirl as though they had practise this and sang "THE SCHUYLER SISTERS". John jumped and hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk bed "Seriously guys!?" Alex had fallen off his chair and was trying to grab back his computer. Problem was Eliza was holding it and reading.

Her eyes went wide 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT thank you I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger ;)


	3. Lams at a café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lams.lams.lams...lams.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

From last time

Eliza was reading Ales stuff

°•°°°•°•°•°•°°•••♤●♤●{《{○♤□7《{●■●

"What is it, Eliza?" Angelica walked over to Eliza and also read the thing that was open on the laptop. Alex gave up attempting to get his precious laptop back and resorted to crying on his bed, Peggy went over to comfort the cute boy while Eliza and Angelica read Alex's stuff. "John?" Angelica called, John looked up "Yeah?" "NO JOHN CAN'T READ THAT!" Alex intercepted, jumping up from his bed and snatching his compooter back, then proceeded to kick the Schuyler trio oit of the dorm. John shot Alex a questioning look, "Don't ask" Alex murmured

~(~●~)~

The group consisting of Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan and John Laurens (turtleTM) was sitting around a table in the school cafeteria. "Why don't you eat?" Herc asked Alex, Alex looked guiltily at his empty plate "I just...don't" Laf and Herc exchanged glances and Alex changed the subject "I should be working on our Law homework" he pouted. Laf gave him a weird look, "What?!" Alex protested "It's due-" "Next MONTH!" "-yes and I haven't even STARTED!" Alex freaked out, "Calm down,you'll have enough time that you can EAT something!" Herc shook his head in a 'alex-is-so-messed-up' way and looked at John who was staring at Alex but when he realized everyone was watching him he looked away, blushing like nothing on earth. 

☆♡☆♡John's pov ten minutes later!☆♡☆♡

John watched Alex talk for a while. The guy had such intelligent, deep brown eyes and chocolate brown hair- in short: John loved him. John noted that Alex uses his hands a lot as he talks and how quick he could go from 0 to 100. Suddenly John couldn't help it anymore, he reached out towards Alex, Laf and Herc stopped watching to see what was happening. Ad Laf realized what John was doing he smirked. John grabbed Alexander's hand, it took a whole for Alex to notice but when he did he looked as though all his dreams were come true. 

"Laurens, I like you a lot" 

"Alex, I like you a lot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, I'm so sorry this is short and took a while to update bc you know.. life is a thing as well as homework and stuff ;) leave kudos and comment if you want the next chapter (trust me the next one is Angst AS!)


	4. Not an update

Okie, this is NOT an update buy I'm just here to say I'm so sorry this is taking so long. I've got a lot of homework and I've also been reading A LOT of fan fictions ;). I'm not ded yet, so I'll update ASAP!!! Keep believing in me :D 

~Thathamilcat

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post sooner or later- just you wait ;)


End file.
